


Kaunis ja kirottu

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Ihanneupseerit [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Anxiety, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lammio on saapas, verta sillain mildisti
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Lammio onn 20-vuotias ja opiskelee kadettikoulussa. Hän päättää kertoa äidilleen ison salaisuuden.(oon kakka kirjottaan summaryita)





	Kaunis ja kirottu

Lammio heräsi herätykseensä puoli yhdeksältä. Normaalisti herätys olisi ollut jo vartin yli seitsemän, mutta vapunpäivänä Lammio antoi itsensä hieman lipsua rutiineistaan. Hän katsoi tulleet viestit eikä ymmärtänyt niistä melkein mitään. Kaikki kaverit olivat juoneet enempi ja vähempi. Lammio huokaisi ja nousi ylös.

Hän puki nopeasti päälleen treenivaatteet, t-paita, nilkkasukat sekä shortsit, ja laittoi urheilukellon vasempaan ranteeseen. Hän hymyili vähän, vanhemmat olivat ostaneet kellon hänen päästyään kadettikouluun. Kohta hänellä olisi ensimmäinen vuosi takana koulussa. Hän oli löytänyt oman alansa. Ehkä vähän vanhempien pakottamana, mutta kuitenkin.

Lammio otti allergialääkkeensä ja joi lasin maitoa sen päälle. Pikkuveli Mikaelilla oli juoksukielto nilkkaleikkaukseen jäljiltä, joten piti tyytyä menemään yksin lenkille. Pian lenkkarit sujahtivat hänen jalkoihinsa ja tuulitakki meni t-paidan päälle. Kuinkakohan paljon ihmisiä tulisi vastaan tai oli sammuneena ojassa? Lammio hymähti ajatukselleen, laittoi kännykästä SportsTrackerin päälle, AirPodit löysivät tiensä korviin ja ryntäsi ulos. Treenaamalla sai mielen ja kehon kuntoon.

Juostuaan kymmenisen minuuttia Lammio törmäsi ensimmäisiin vapunjuhlijoihin. Hän juoksi vain oikeustieteen opiskelijoiden ohi. Hän ei ollut ihan parhaassa juoksukunnossa, talven treenaaminen oli ollut lähinnä lihaskuntoa ja höntsäämistä ulkojäillä. Hän kuitenkin päätti juosta ainakin viisi kilometriä. Pakko oli saada itsensä tikkiin ensi viikon marssia ajatellen.

****

Lammio oli juossut noin kahdeksan kilometriä ennen kuin palasi kotiin. Hän hohkasi kylmää. Hän riisui nopeasti urheiluvaatteensa ja meni suihkuun kuuman veden alle. Suihkun jälkeen hän siisti sänkensä, eli toisin sanoen ajoi sen kokonaan pois. Hän puki bokserit ja t-paidan päälleen ja teki itselleen ruokaa.

Syötyään hän tajusi, että pitäisi soittaa Tealle, tyttöystävälle, ja jättää tämä. Ei Lammio ollut naisiin päin vaikka hän kuinka yritti. Piti vain hyväksyä se tosiasia. Oli hän pari kertaa raahannut baarista miehen mukaansa, ja yhdestä oli tullut vakipano. Jorma Kariluoto, oikeustieteen opiskelija. Lammio oli aika varma, että Kariluoto oli ollut samassa lukiossa.

Lammio kuitenkin päätti vain lähettää Tealle viestin. Ei herrasmies ikinä jättänyt naistaan viestillä, mutta Lammio oli huono puhumaan tunteista, joten ajatteli asian hoituvan paremmin tekstiviestin välityksellä.

”Paskat susta. Mul on jo uus ja sen kaa vauva tulos. Vitun pihtari”, Lammio luki Tean vastauksen hämmentyneenä. No, ainakin asia tuli hoidetuksi kertalaakista. Sitä hän oli toivonut, ja sen hän myös sai. Ei mitään kunnon selvittelyjuttuja. Hyvä.

Lammio lähetti vanhemmilleen viestiä. _’Jätin Tean. Hän petti minua ja on raskaana jollekin toiselle. Suhteen katkaiseminen oli mielestäni paras ratkaisu. Henrik.’_

Lammio huokaisi. Hän ei ikinä ollut ollut mitenkään läheinen vanhempien kanssa. Helvetti, vanhemmat olivat hänen koko lapsuutensa töissä. Henrik eli lähestulkoon yksin ja tasapainoili koulun, pianonsoiton ja tennistreenien välillä. Joskus silloin hän oli vielä uskaltanut haaveilla ammattimuusikon tai -tennispelaajan elämästä, mutta ei enää nykyään. Viimeksi hän oli pelannut kunnolla tennistä vähän ennen inttiä eli pari vuotta sitten. Pianoa hän soitteli aina, kun kävi vanhemmilla kylässä. Toisin sanoen joskus ja jouluna. Tennis oli vaihtunut crossfitiin ja juoksemiseen, pianonsoitto musiikinkuunteluun. Vanhemmat olivat pakottaneet hänet akateemisen opiskelun pariin ja kadettikouluun. Lammio laittoi mieleensä muistiin, että joku kaunis päivä hän vielä puhuisi suunsa täysin puhtaaksi vanhemmilleen.

Lammio istui olohuoneen sohvalla ja pyöritteli kynää kädessään. Hän kirjoitti muistiin asioita, joista pitäisi puhua vanhemmille. Tällä hetkellä listalla oli kaksi asiaa: homous sekä pakottaminen erilaisiin asioihin, kuten kirjakielen puhumiseen tai ruotsin kirjoittamiseen ylioppilaskirjoituksissa. Hän pääsi niukinnaukin läpi A:lla, mutta onneksi ruotsi oli hänellä ylimääräisenä.

Pikkuhiljaa lista edistyi edistymistään. Kun se oli valmis, Lammio lähetti siitä kuvan Kariluodolle. Ehkä tältä tulisi uusia tai parempia ideoita. Toivoa aina sopi, siihen Lammio oli luottanut koko pienen ikänsä.

Lammio toivoi, että joskus uskaltaisi avata suunsa vanhempiensa edessä. Ehkä niin ei ikinä tulisi tapahtumaan, mutta ehkä. Voisi hän ehkä kirjoittaa ajatuksensa kirjeen muodossa, mutta sitten ei näkisi vanhempien reaktioita. Lammio kirjoitti vielä pari asiaa paperilla ja nousi ylös. Pitäisi lähteä syömään vanhempien luo. Äiti oli saanut ylennyksen tai jotain muuta vastaavaa. Isä kai ylennettäisiin seuraavana itsenäisyyspäivänä prikaatikenraaliksi.

Lammio tuijotti vaatekaappiaan ja mietti, mitä laittaisi päälleen. Ei ainakaan pukua. Pikkutakkikin olisi ehkä vähän liikaa. Ehkä pitäisi kysyä Mikaelilta vinkkiä. Hän näppäili nopeasti viestin pikkuveljelleen, joka oli lukion kolmannella ja menisi neljään vuoteen jääkiekon pelaamisen takia.

_’Mitä laitat päälles? Mulla ei ole mitään ideaa’_

_'Mustat farkut, vaaleenpunasen kauluspaidan ja tummansinisen rusetin, jonka isä osti mulle. Hiukset ponnarille’_

_'Miksköhän isä osti sulle rusetin?’_

_’Mulla oli synttärit just, idiootti. Täytin 18, ääliö’_

_’Ainiin. No, kai mä jotain keksin. Nähdään’_

Lammio huokaisi. Mikael oli fiksu, mutta keskittyi ehkä liikaa näyttämään hyvältä. Urheileminenkin vei paljon aikaa pikkuveljen elämästä. Pari kertaa Lammio oli pyytänyt Mikaelia käymään, mutta tämä oli ollut pelireissulla ties minne. Lammio ajatteli pyytää illallisen jälkeen Mikaelin yöksi. Ehkä he saisivat isän Teslan lainaan tai edes bemarin.

Lammio veti päälleen tummansiniset chinot, valkoisen kauluspaidan ja tummansinisen neuletakin. Sai luvan kelvata. Oikeaan ranteeseen löytyi kello, ja nenälle silmälasit. Hitto, hän näytti nörtiltä, mutta ainakin omasta mielestään ihan hyvännäköiselle. Ja sitä paitsi, hän oli aina pukeutunut näin. Tai ainakin lukiosta lähtien.

****

Lammio selitti parhaansa mukaan koulunkäynnistä vanhemmilleen ja Mikaelille, mutta hänestä tuntui, että se ei ollut riittävästi. Ehkä jonain päivänä hän tekisi vanhemmat ylpeiksi. Lammio tunki suuhunsa perunamuusia, että saisi hetken pitää suunsa kiinni ja miettiä, mitä sanoisi seuraavaksi.

”Sinä olet käynyt tänään lenkillä”, Mikael huomautti.

”Kyllä. Mutta mistä sinä sen tiedät?” Lammio kohotti vähän kulmaansa ja leikkasi palan pihvistään.

”Märät hiukset, ja sulla on ranteessa urheilukello”, Mikael naurahti.

”Noniin näköjään. Mutta voisiko joku kertoa, mikä tämän illallisen oikea syy oli?” Lammio siemaisi punaviiniä.

”Pääsin Harvardiin pelaamaan yliopistojääkiekkoa. Joo tiedän, minulla on vielä lukio ja näin, mutta sen jälkeen Harvard”, Mikael virnisti.

”Ai no… Onneksi olkoon vaan.” Lammio oli hämmentynyt.

”Kiitos. Pitäisi mennä sinne tutustumaan kesälomalla. Samalla reissulla, kun on draft. Vielä ei ole takeita, pääsenkö osallistumaan combineen.” Mikael osoitti kulmassa nojaavia kyynärsauvoja.

”Kuntoutus on edennyt vähän hitaasti, mutta näyttäisi siltä, että ensi viikolla Mikael voi alkaa astua leikatulle jalalle”, everstiluutnantti Alexander Lammio selitti.

”Tiedän kyllä. Mikael on kertonut”, Lammio naurahti. Hän luultavasti tiesi Mikaelin kuntoutuksesta paljon enemmän kuin vanhemmat yhteensä. Siitä, kuinka raskaasti Mikael otti kauden päättymisen ennen aikojaan. Siitä, kuinka Mikael vain halusi takaisin kentälle eikä kuntouttaa katkenneita nivelsiteitä ja murtunutta kehräsluuta.

”Onneksi koulussa on hissi”, Mikael hymyili vaisusti. Lammio hymyili takaisin. Ruokailun jälkeen Lammio istui Mikaelin vieressä tämän sängyllä. Vanhemmat olivat menneet johonkin tapahtumaan tai jotain muuta vastaavaa, joten pojat olivat jääneet kaksin.

”Miltä… toi kaikki tuntuu? Tai niinkun porukat, koulu ja kuntoutus”, Lammio kellahti selälleen. Veljen kanssa hän uskalsi puhua puhekielellä.

”Emmä tiä. Oudolta. Mä oon tsekannu sen tilanteen videolta varmaan miljoona kertaa eikä se näytä pahalta. Silti nilkka sano sopparinsa irti. Ehkä olis ollu… parempi jättää peli siihen, mut ei voi enää midist”, Mikael naurahti.

”Entä porukat?” Lammio raapi leukaansa.

”Kyl ne hiffaa. Kai. Duunissahan ne on koko ajan”, Mikael haukotteli.

”Niimpä. Sitähän se on aina ollu. Aattelin, että sä voisit tulla mun luo yöks. Tsekataan vähän sun koulujuttujas ja sellasta. Mitäs sanot?” Lammio nousi istumaan. ”Käy. Isä on kaks viikkoo Kanadassa ja äiti Lontoossa ens viikon. Tuskin niitä kiikkaa, missä mä oon.” Mikael nousi ylös sängyltä.

****

Lammio petasi Mikaelille lakanat vuodesohvalle. He olivat hakeneet mässyä ja alkoholia kaupasta ja ajattelivat pitää poikienillan. Mikael oli ottanut isän sikarilaatikosta pari sikariakin. Ei ihan luvan kanssa, mutta tuskin isä huomaisi kahden sikarin puuttumista.

He istuivat parvekkeella ja polttelivat sikareita. Kadulla oli joitain opiskelijoita haalareissaan ja ylioppilaslakeissaan, mutta Lammion veljeksiä se ei hetkauttanut. Heillä oli pelkät shortsit päällään, sillä ulkona oli lämmin.

”Älä hae kadikseen. Elämäni tyhmin päätös”, Lammio puhalsi savua ulos.

”En oo hakemassa. Harvard kutsuu stipendin kans. Vaikka… emmä tiä onks lätkä mun juttu”, Matias naurahti.

”Ei oo vai?” Lammio kohotti kulmaansa.

”Nii. Arkkitehtuuri ja sellatteet kiinnostaa. Toki lätkäkin, mut… jos toi nilkka ei kuntoudu”, Mikael avasi karpalolonkeron.

”Mhm. Sä kyl kuntoudut. Luotat vaan ittees”, Lammio hymyili vähän.

”Pakkohan se. Kyl mä… kuntoon tuun. Ihan varmana”, Mikael sammutti sikarinjämät ja jatkoi: ”Emmä viä isoihin liigoihin oo valmis, mut oman ikäluokkani parhaita. Ihan raakile mä oon fysiikaltani, vaikka peliälyä löytää.”

Lammio nyökkäsi ja tiesi, mistä Mikael puhui. Tämä oli kasvanut yli kymmenen senttiä kuluneen vuoden aikana. Painoa ja eritoten lihaksia piti saada lisää.

”Yläkroppaa vaan, ja paljon kaloreita koneeseen”, Lammio hymähti vähän.

”Nii. Jos ny sais paremmin safkan pysyyn alhaalla noron jälkeen”, Mikael nousi ylös ja konkkasi sisälle.

****

Lammio heräsi aamulla ovikelloon ja nousi ylös. Hän meni avaamaan oven pelkissä boksereissa, mutta häntä ei jaksanut kiinnostaa. Ehkä oven takana olisi joku kuuma mies, ja Lammio saisi pitkästä aikaa pesää.

Hän avasi oven ja huomasi tuijottavansa isää silmiin. Ei jumalauta, olisi ehkä sittenkin pitänyt laittaa vaatteita päälle ja harjata hiukset. Hän käänsi katseensa varpaisiinsa häpeästä. Mitähän oli edes kuvitellut?

Alexander Lammio asteli sisälle ja työnsi Henrikin pois tieltään. Tämä hieraisi olkapäätään, joka osui kipeästi naulakkoon. Henrik ei ollut ikinä tullut isänsä kanssa oikein toimeen. Helvetti, mitä isä teki täällä?

”Missä Mikael on?” Alexander tiuskaisi.

”Lähti kouluun. Oli luonani yötä. Sanoi tarvitsevansa apua terveystiedon esitelmän kanssa, ja teimme sen loppuun.” Henrik seisoi asennossa. Isä oli aina ollut tiukka ryhdin kanssa.

”Selvä. Minä lähden nyt Kanadaa kohti. Hyvästi.” isä paukautti ulko-oven perässään kiinni.

Lammio huokaisi ja käveli keittiöön tekemään aamupalaa. Pitäisi mennä kouluun tekemään tentti. Mikael pääsisi koulusta kolmen tunnin päästä, ja Lammio oli luvannut käydä hakemassa hänet. Lammio tiesi, että tekisi tentin noin tunnissa. Hän oli nopea tekemään kokeet ja usein sai hyvät arvosanat. Silti se ei riittänyt vanhemmille. Mikaelin seiskat ja kasit kyllä riittivät. Ehkä Mikaelin kymppirivi sekä ruotsissa että yhteiskuntaopissa oli parempi suoritus kuin Henrikin kolmoset yliopisto-opinnoissa. Mikael vielä pelasi jääkiekkoa Suomen alle 20-vuotiaiden maajoukkueessa, mutta Henrik oli suorittanut asevelvollisuutensa ja oli kadettikoulussa.

Lammio huomasi puristaneensa ajatuksissaan juomalasia niin kovaa, että se oli sirpaleina tiskipöydällä. Hänen kämmenessään oli verta vuotava haava, josta törrötti lasinsirpale. Lammio kirosi hiljaa ja kävi hakemassa kännykkässä, että voisi soittaa äidilleen.

”Äiti.” Lammio nielaisi, kun äiti vastasi.

”Mitä kulta? Minun pitäisi pakata huomista varten”, Maria Lammio vastasi.

”Rikoin juomalasin ja… kämmenessäni on verta vuotava haava, josta… törröttää sirpale.” Lammio hengitti tiheästi ja yritti keittiöpyyhkeellä painaa haavaa.

”Tulen sinne.” Maria sulki puhelun.

****

Maria löysi Henrikin istumassa keittiön lattialla selkä työpöytää vasten. Hän polvistui Henrikin eteen ja kokeili tämän pulssin. Se oli aika korkealla.

”Henrik, katso minuun.” Maria otti Henrikin verisen käden käteensä.

”Minä… a-an-anteeksi”, Henrik änkytti. Häntä sattui käteen. Se oli ihan veressä.

”Henrik. Älä nukahda.” Maria otti sirpaleen pois ja puhdisti haavan.

”S-sattuu.” Henrik ei muistanut, koska oli ollut näin avoin äitinsä nähden. Varmaan ala-asteikäisenä.

”Minä tiedän. Tiedät, että olen lääkäri, mutta näissä olosuhteissa en voi tikata. Sinut pitää viedä lääkärille.” Maria nosti poikansa ylös.

****

Lammion käsi saatiin tikattua sairaalassa. Hän oli vähän sekaisin. Hän oli aina vihannut veren näkemistä. Hän oli aina ollut rauhallinen eikä oikeastaan ollut koskaan toheloinut kunnolla.

Maria vei poikansa kotiin ja peitteli sänkyyn. Hän osasi myös olla rakastava äiti, vaikka usein oli tiukka. Mutta hän tiesi, että Henrik tarvitsi nyt rakastavaa äitiä.

”Äiti?” Henrik kysyi vähän arasti.

”Niin, kulta?” Maria hymyili vähän.

”Voidaanko puhua? Olisi… vähän asiaa… vähän kaikesta”, Henrik haraisi hiuksiaan. Maria nyökkäsi.

He juttelivat kauan Henrikin seksuaalisesta suuntautumisesta. Henrik yritti saada asian selitetyksi mahdollisimman yksinkertaisesti, mutta se ei ihan onnistunut.

”Anteeksi, kun… en ole kertonut. Koulu ja teidän työnne. Ehkä minä… häpesin itseäni.” Henrik päätti ajatuksensa, jotka pomppivat sinne sun tänne.

”Minä olen kyllä vähän arvaillut. Muistatko, kun olimme ylioppilasjuhliesi jälkeen Espanjassa?” Maria hymyili aavistuksen.

”Kyllä. Mitä siitä?” Henrik naurahti.

”Muistan, että katselit poikia vähän sillä silmällä. En ajatellut silloin sanoa mitään, kun en ollut varma. Mutta kiitos, kun kerroit”, Maria silitti poikansa hiuksia.

”Ajattelin, että niin on parempi. Mikael tietää jo, mutta ei isä…” Henrik hieraisi sänkeään.

”En kerro, jos et halua. Mutta kuitenkin, haluan sinun tietävän, että olet rohkea, kun kerroit minulle. Rakastan sinua”, Maria hymyili vähän.

”Minäkin sinua”, Lammio sanoi unisena ja nukahti.


End file.
